Will Be Treated As Such
by panko17Oo
Summary: a quick One-shot I did. Loki saves the day.
1. Chapter 1

"You are a lady, and will be treated as such."

She said.

"I don't want you around the second prince."

She said.

All you do to respond is nod your head before she hits again.

"Stay with the first whenever we go to the palace."

The mother explains.

One month later, you return home with mud on your dress and face.

One smack across the face.

"I told you not to go near the second prince."

Two smacks.

"You are a lady and will be treated as such."

One year after you last saw him, you walk in the gardens. He comes up behind you.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"Mother forbid me to see you." You answer.

"Why?" He asks

"I am a lady and will be treated as such." Is all you can answer before a tear streams down your cheek.

"Please see me again. I miss you. I will try to not get you in trouble. I promise."

He says.

Later that night, he follows you home.

"Where have you been?"

She asks.

"The gardens."

You answer.

"You saw him again. After I told you not to. Several times. Even after a year."

One smack.

Two.

Another on your arm.

"I will contact the Queen. He has to be punished as well."

"You are a lady and will be treated as such."

Seven years later, and you are attending a ball instead of hosting it.

"May I have this dance?" The blond haired blue-eyed prince asks you.

You quietly refuse.

That is a smack later tonight from her.

Some time later, someone taps your shoulder.

"Do you remember me?" A silky voice asks in your ear.

"I never forgot."

"May I have this dance?

"Of course."

Three more smacks later.

The raven-haired son took you by the hand to the dance floor.

You spend the rest of the night dancing and talking with him.

A total of five smacks.

He kisses you goodnight. With a promise to take you away from her house.

Something worse than smacks across the face.

Three weeks later, he arrives on a black stallion and in full battle armor.

"I will return for you." He promises.

You kiss him. In front of everyone.

"Goodbye." Comes from your lips.

He sees the fear in your eyes when the door to the house opens.

"Welcome, Prince Loki."

She lies through her lips. Your mother continues on with the dreadful words.

"I'm sorry that our home is in such a mess. Sometimes my daughter gets carried away with her work. Always reading and never working. How silly she is. May you excuse us for a minute."

She takes you away from him, and into the house.

"How dare you kiss him?"

The cord slaps over your cheek, dangerously close to your eye.

"In front of everyone?"

Now it's across your neck as well.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME? YOUR OWN MOTHER?"

Two times. Both across your face. Swelling your lips and cutting your eye.

"Now go apologize to that filthy price for your worthless actions. Return back after he has left."

She orders.

Quickly clearing the tears off your face, you put on your best smile.

Loki isn't convinced.

Grabbing your face in his hands, he studies it without saying a word. Finally, he says:

"Did she do this to you?"

You nod.

"Is she inside?"

You nod again.

He stomps toward the house.

"Loki, please-"

You plead with him.

"You are a lady and will be treated as such."

You stay outside.

He goes inside.

She never hurts you again.

One year later, as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear late at night, he says one line in your ear when you fall asleep.

"You are now a princess, and will be treated as such. Soon you will be the mother of our child, and will be treated as such. One day you may be queen, and you will be treated as such. You are my everything, my sun,moon, and stars. You will be treated as such. Rest well knowing that nothing will ever hurt you in my sight again.

When you have your first son, you whisper to him every night.

"You are a prince and will treat others with respect."

When his sister cries into the night, the same age as him, Loki whispers to her.

"You are a princess and will be treated as such."

This story was inspired by the song "Skinny Love". By Birdie.

The lady, or your pov, has an abusive mother who works as a servant for the palace.

I may make a companion to this story in Loki's point of view.

Thanks and please review:)


	2. Author's Note

A/N: The companion piece is up! As said, it is in Loki's POV, but with so many details I nearly bust my head. Please read and review!


End file.
